


The Castle On The Hill

by SamirahTheFalafelQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamirahTheFalafelQueen/pseuds/SamirahTheFalafelQueen
Summary: Annabeth Chase longs to go back home for Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bl00dofolympus on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bl00dofolympus+on+tumblr).



When she was six years old, she had broken her leg. There was that boy at her school who called her names; know-it-all, weird. They often laughed at Annabeth for being smart, yet so dumb because she couldn’t read properly. It was only natural that that boy ran around the park chasing her, pulling at her hair, kicking dirt in her face. But everyone told her that he liked her because boys chase after girls they like. If they liked her so much why did they trip her over so badly that she ended up in the hospital? She had to wear a cast for Christmas. Annabeth’s stepmom wasn’t happy that Christmas. Annabeth needed to be cared for on Christmas day. She got screamed at when complaining about her leg being itchy.

When she was seven years old, she ran away and met her best friends, the most influential people in her life; Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan. They stood taller, stronger, braver than she had been. They helped her like no one else could and she grew attached, so when she sat down on the grass, smelling the sweet perfume of it all, she thought of the many future possibilities. She wanted to have a massive Christmas party, and she flushed slightly when she wondered what she would get for Luke.

Every time Annabeth recalled this memory, she felt dizzy, but happy - content.

She was younger back then, but she wouldn’t change it for the world because she wouldn’t have found this home, this… paradise. Camp Halfblood was always there for her, and it was the only place where she could rest peacefully. She had made friends here and lost them through the years, but it was still more of a home than anywhere else. Oh, how it pained her when she thought of Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, it hurt, but every Christmas she looked at the stars, where Bob smiled down at them, and was grateful that she had met them, and spent time with them. Christmas wouldn’t be the same without them, but they were still there.

When she was fifteen, everything almost felt perfect. She had Percy, she had friends, she had everything. Then Hera decided that Percy needed to go poof. She hated being a demigod. She hated that she loved it. The gods were never going to make this easy, were they? Then the whole Gaia thing took place and Annabeth thought something was bound to happen to take everything away again. She didn’t dare say anything, though. Annabeth, instead, embraced everything.

When everything was almost over, Annabeth drove down the country lane using her dad’s car. She missed the roaring fields and longed to see everyone. Christmas had been fine, but it wasn’t over yet. She couldn’t wait to go home. At the back of the car were small gifts, individually wrapped. Make the most of your life. She’s a demigod, and demigods don’t tend to have a long life. Make the most of it, she thought.

One friend left to be Lord of the Wild. One works as a high priest; a Pontifex Maximus. One had a kid named Chuck. One’s brother is currently the general of the Cyclopes army. Oh, how everyone had grown. She missed how everyone made her feel… like she always at home.

When she neared camp, she stopped the car. The sun was beginning to set. She grabbed a bunch of the presents, thinking she’ll just come back and grab the rest later. Annabeth’s face was plastered with a grin. She was home. Locking the door, she rushed to through the grass, letting the sweet perfume surround her. Everything was turning golden. It was so cold. But the thought of all her friends, that made her forget everything. And then there it was. Standing strong and beautiful, like a castle on a hill, was home.


End file.
